


Heaven Sighs

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On today's episode of "Tilting Your Angel"...





	

**Author's Note:**

> IDK if I can quite explain or justify this one. There was talk of Evil Meteos, this is where I went with that. Here is a link to accompanying art, it is very good: http://i.imgur.com/E8w9XlU.jpg

“Zachy~ fancy seeing you here!” Zach sighs deeply as a criminally familiar demon appears by his side in a puff of sulfur. He levitates in a reclining position, placing Zach about eye level with his sharp grin.

“Not my name.” He attempts to ignore the demon and focus on his actual assignment.

“Not Zachy?”

“Zachariah.”

“That’s such a fucking _mouthful_ though, don’t you think?” He bounces his eyebrows suggestively. Zach works very hard not to crack a smile. “How about just Zach? Really rolls off the tongue.”

“Reserved for friends only.”

The demon mimes a grave injury to his chest, toppling over in the air dramatically. “So harsh! How many times have we seen each other now, and we’re not even friends! Not very _angelic_ of you. Where’s the peace and love?”

“Reserved for friends as well.”

“SO sassy today, Zach!” He shakes his head in mock disappointment. “And no manners at all! Haven’t even asked my name, tsk tsk.”

“I know your fucking name, Meteos.”

“WOAH.” Meteos conjures a demonic smart phone and types into it furiously, dictating as he goes. “Made. An. Angel. Swear.” Zach rolls his eyes. “Thanks babe, that’s gonna look real nice on my performance review.”

“Swearing’s not a sin.”

Meteos handwaves flippantly. “I’m sure I can spin it somehow. Wrath, maybe. Wow, a wrathful cherub, that sure would be something, huh?”

Zach feels his wings bluster in annoyance as he keeps his face straight. Meteos grins knowingly.

“You know I’m not a cherub.”

Meteos hums in a show of deliberation as he floats around him in a circle, appearing to take him in clinically. He fiddles with his hell phone again. “I dunno, you look pretty damn cherubic to me.” He brandishes an image, a human painting of a fat naked baby meant to represent some sort of heavenly being. Zach feels like he’s seen the image before, and its face hadn’t looked quite so… exactly like his own. He crosses his arms with a little huff.

“Yeah well. Since when have humans ever been accurate.”

“They’ve always seemed pretty spot on to me.” The screen now shows a red skinned, muscle bound demon with a massive dick and Meteos’ own hairdo.

Zach can’t help but snort. Meteos lights up like he’s won a grand prize. Zach shuffles his wings primly and cuts him off before he can comment on it.

“Any reason you’re here besides trying to score brownie points off me?”

“Hey c’mon, I work just as hard as you do!” He pauses awkwardly. “So. What are you doing?”

Zach puffs up happily as he gestures to the scene they’ve been standing in, undetectable to humans. A woman lying on a hospital bed, obviously very pregnant. “She asked for help with having another child so we gave her one, I’m here to look after her, make sure everything goes well.”

Meteos presses a hand to his cheek. “Wow, a real guardian angel! You’re really moving up in the world, Zach.”

Zach arches an eyebrow. “What, like you’ve got something better?”

Meteos puts on a casual air. “Oh you know. Heard about a husband whose wife was pregnant. He hasn’t really been into her since she got knocked up, poor guy. But she’s away at the hospital right now, and their babysitter is awfully hot. Thought I could help out. Look after him, make sure everything goes well.”

Zach’s speechless, face paled. “That’s- you can’t-”

Meteos cracks an eye open with a wicked grin. “Can’t I?”

“That would actually ruin- that’s disgusting too I mean-”

Meteos frowns. “C’mon, she’s 21, I’m not a complete monster.”

“Still! I mean- that would be SO bad for me.”

“Bad for _you,_ huh?”

“I mean- Bad for her! For them! For. Humans.” He finishes weakly.

“What’re you gonna do then? Smite me down?” Meteos cross his arms behind his head.

Zach squares his shoulders defensively. “We don’t really do that anymore.”

“What a shame for humans then.” Meteos shrugs. “But nothing to be done for it, huh?”

“I could, convince you not to?”

Meteos laughs incredulously. “Oh hoho. And just how would you do that?” He floats uncomfortably close.

“Uh. Heavenly rhetoric?”

“Hm, well, can’t say Hell is interested in hearing any more of that. But. I’m here filling a lust quota, you know.” He runs a hand up along Zach’s jawline to cup one cheek. Sharp nails prick at his skin. “So if you think you could help me on that front, I think we could _definitely_ make a deal.”

Zach averts his eyes. “Angels don’t lust.”

“Oh really?” Meteos whispers, leaned in so close now. “Then what’s this?”

He presses their mouths together. For a demon, it’s unfathomably gentle, soft, warm pressure against Zach’s lips that he’s easily coaxed into returning. A pointed tooth catches against his lip and he gasps a breath he doesn’t need before the pain is soothed away. Meteos hums happily as the kiss breaks.

“Not bad at all.” He leans back. “By my standards, by which I mean, so bad for yours! Tempted by a demon, what _will_ they say? You’re actually donezo.”

Zach cocks a hip, red-faced. “Tempted to what, exactly?”

“Uh, lust? Hello? I know you don’t really deal with sins much but that’s  _kind of_ a big one.”

Zach taps his chin thoughtfully. “Last time I checked, it’s not lust if you’re in love with me.”

Meteos’ eyes go big, caught in the headlights. Zach smiles wide. “And I deal with love enough to know it when I see it.” Meteos opens and closes his mouth a couple times.

“Falling in love with an angel, what will they say?”

Zach relishes in how Meteos squirms. “They won’t say anything, because you won’t tell them, right? That’s the deal?”

“I’m gonna need some exact terms, dealing with demons and all.”

Meteos straightens up. “As long as I don’t have any demonic influence on your charge’s husband, you won’t tell anyone about any… feelings I may have. Deal?”

Zach thinks over the terms deeply, searching for any traditional loophole. “No interfering with her husband whatsoever.”

Meteos nods fervently. “None, I promise.”

“Okay, deal.” They shake on it. Zach’s hand heats with the power of a genuine demonic deal.

Meteos fidgets. “So. If that's off the table, no reason for me to stick around-”

“No reason but me.” Zach flutters his eyelashes.

Meteos flushes. “But I’m sure you’re very busy so I’ll just be-” And he poofs away with a little wave, no doubt to go ruin some other poor sap’s life. Someone else's problem now. Zach had saved this one, at least.

A nurse enters the hospital room and addresses Zach’s charge. “Your wife is here, dear.”

“Oh thank God, let her in.”

Zach stares dumbly. “Goddammit.”


End file.
